This application claims priority to prior application JP 2002-94987, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a connector used for connecting a connection object of a card type such as an IC card or a memory card.
A connector of the type includes an insulator having a main surface for receiving thereon the connection object, and conductive contacts retained by the insulator. Each contact has a contact portion protruding outward from the main surface of the insulator, and a spring portion elastically supporting the contact portion so as to be movable toward the inside of the insulator. In JP-A-2000-36349, for example, the contact portion has a spoon-like curved shape.
Following the movement along the main surface of the insulator, the connection object is brought into pressure contact with the contact portions of the contacts. When the connection object is set in a prescribed position on the main surface of the insulator, each contact portion is pushed by the connection object so as to be moved toward the inside of the insulator. When the connection object is removed from the prescribed position on the main surface of the insulator, each contact portion is pushed by the spring portion so as to be moved toward the outside of the insulator.
Upon moving along the main surface of the insulator, the connection object slides on the contact portions of the contacts. As a result, every time the connection object is set or removed, each contact portion receives an undesired external force in a direction along the main surface of the insulator. There is a possibility of deformation of the contact due to this undesired external force. When the contact deforms, the contact portion is displaced from a normal position over the main surface of the insulator, thereby to cause occurrence of connection failure with the connection object.
For preventing the displacement of the contact portion due to the undesired external force, the contact should be made of a relatively thick material and large in size. In this case, however, the reduction in size or thickness of the connector is restrained.